EXO's New Year Evening (OneShoot anti nanggung)
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Bagaimana para member EXO merayakan malam pergantian tahun baru bersama pasangan mereka masing - masing, terutama bagi pasangan SuLay dan HunHan yang terpaksa berpisah karena EXO M mendadak pergi ke Cina. Apa yang mereka lakukan? YAOI ALL OFFICIAL EXO PAIRS Cheese and sweet love story BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORY! New year special dedicated for EXO and EXOstans. RnR hajuseo :)


.

**EXO's NEW YEAR EVENING**

(Bagaimana EXO member merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama pasangan mereka masing - masing)

.

Main Cast : EXO

Pair: Official Pair

(YAOI)

.

Disclaimer:

Alur, plot, ide dan segala di cerita ini punya author, sedangkan Cast minjem seperti biasa sama Om Sooman

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Special New Year!

.

.

"Hmmm... tidak diangkat.." Lay sedikit mendesah ketika entah yang keberapa kalinya nomor yang dia tuju selalu saja dialihkan.

"Apa Suho tidak menjawab telponnya?" Kris bertanya sambil menyerahkan boarding pass Lay.

"Tidak, Suho hyung tidak menjawabnya, aku rasa dia sedang sibuk dengan rapatnya bersama manager hyung" jawab Lay dengan raut wajah yang jelas sekali nampak sedih

"Baiklah, tidak apa - apa jika sekali ini saja kau tidak berpamitan dengan Suho hyung!" Chen juga menghampiri Lay dan Kris

"Tapi keberangkatan kita ke Cina kali ini sangatlah mendadak, aku takut dia mencariku dan dia sedih ketika aku tidak ada.." Lay masih mencoba mendial nomor Suho walaupun hasilnya tetap Nihil.

"Ya... mana mungkin Suho hyung akan sedih, dia kan selalu bersikap dewasa" tungkas Tao yang sedari tadi ternyata duduk disamping Lay

"Tao-ah, kau belum tau sih seberapa manjanya Suho hyung padaku, itu adalah sikap yang hanya di tujukannya padaku" kini Lay sudah nampak putus asa.

"Luhan ge, apakah Sehun akan baik - baik saja kau tinggal ke Cina?" tanya Lay pada Luhan yang nampak baru saja memutuskan telponnya dengan Sehun

"Tentu saja dia merengek, akhirnya aku harus berjanji akan mentraktirnya Bubble tea jika aku sudah kembali nanti" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"Kalau begitu kita segera masuk ke ruang tunggu saja, pesawat kita nampak akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ucap Xiumin sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. Iya Xiumin sedang duduk diatas troli koper yang Chen dorong.

* * *

Sementara itu di Dorm...

"HUUAAAA... LUHANIIIEE... SEHUN MAU LUHAAN..."

ternyata Sehun masih menangis, herannya dua orang di sebelah Sehun masih bisa tertawa girang sambil menonton acara kesukaannya, "Kartun Pororo spesial tahun baru". Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Chanyeol, yang akhir - akhir ini menjadi Fanboy nomor 1 Kai.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie... kan Luhan ge sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat dan mentraktirmu bubble tea" Baekhyun mencoba meredakan tangis Sehun

"Tapi ini adalah malam tahun baru, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan kado spesial untuk Luhanie gege tapi schedule mendadak itu harus membuatnya pergi ke Cina dan aku tidak boleh ikut karena schedule lain... katanya We are One tapi kenapa kita terpisah - pisah seperti ini... huaaa..."

Astaga demi tuhan... demi Kris si Naga Fashion! Kenapa Sehun jadi secerewet ini sih... tapi wajar saja, Sehun hanya bisa begini jika dia kehilangan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah... kau ini kekanakan sekali sih! Luhan gege hanya pergi 3 hari saja, calm down!" Chanyeol berkata sambil membantu memgusap air mata Sehun

"Apa kau mau kita main game? Sudah lah jangan menangis, nanti aku pinjamkan PSPku!" Kai membujuk Sehun akhirnya, tentu setelah acara Pororo spesial tahun barunya selesai.

"Jja! Ayo kita makan! Aku baru saja memasak Kimchi Spaghetti!" Pekik Kyungsoo dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa piring di atas nampan.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada Lu ge!" Sehun masih merajuk

"AKU PUUUULAAAANGGG!" terdengar suara Suho menggelegar dari arah pintu masuk, nampaknya dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan manager hyung.

Suho baru saja masuk ruang tengah dan mendapati member EXO K sedang mengerumuni Sehun.

"OH? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun menangis? Apa dia baru saja di marah Xiumin hyung?"

Semua menggeleng

"Apa dia baru saja di wushu oleh Tao?" tanya Suho lagi

Semua kembali menggeleng

"Apa dia baru saja dikerjai oleh Chen? Astaga Cheeeen..." Suho menggeleng sambil memijit kepalanya, tak tahan dengan member jail itu

Namun Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun hanya menggeleng lagi

"Atau jangan - jangan Sehun baru saja melihat hasil karya Kris?" Suho menganggap tebakannya benar, karena dia selalu merasa sedih dan miris setiap melihat hasi gambaran sang Naga Fashion itu.

Tapi lagi - lagi semuanya menggeleng

"Apa Lay baru saja lupa menaruh ponsel Sehun?" Suho kehabisan akalnya menebak kenapa Sehun menangis.

Tentu saja member lain hanya bisa menggeleng lagi.

"LALU SEHUNNIEE... kau kenapa menangis huh? Gila dan kenapa dorm kita sepi sekali..." Suho terduduk di sofa single sambil memijit keningnya.

TAK!

Dia baru ingat, satu - satunya hal yang membuat Sehun menangis hingga tak berhenti adalah...

"Apa Luhan meninggalkanmu?"

Dan semua member mengangguk

"Kemana Luhan?"

"Eng... member EXO M terpaksa berangkat ke Cina karena ada Schedule mendadak hyung..." Jawab Baekhyun pelan

"MWO?" Suho kaget sendiri. Tentu dia kaget karena dia sudah memesan sebuah tempat di restoran bintang 5 untuk makan malam romantis bersama Lay kekasih hatinya. Tapi apa ini? EXO M ke Cina? Mendadak? Dia bahkan menghabiskan 1 juta won untuk membooking tempat itu exclusive untuk malam ini.

Suho mengambil ponselnya, dan ternyata mati. Batrainya habis. Pantas saja tidak ada satupun telpon Lay yang berhasil tersambung.

Wajah Suho memerah, Chanyeol dan Kai yang tengah asik memakan Spaghetti Kimchi yang dibuat Kyungsoo tadi jelas nampak tidak peduli dnegan perubahan raut wajah Suho kali ini.

* * *

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menelpon Suho lagi?" tanya Xiumin yang kali ini satu kamar hotel dengan Lay

"Iya hyung, aku tidak tenang jika tidak mengabarinya" jawab Lay yang masih menunggu telponnya diangkat.

.

"_Lay-ah!"_ suara Suho begitu lemas ketika dia mengangkat telponnya

"Hyung... apa kau baik - baik saja? apa kau sakit?" tanya Lay nampak cemas

"_Apa kau kira aku akan baik - baik saja ketika aku pulang namjachinguku ternyata sudah berangkat ke Cina?"_ Suho memang kesal kali ini

"Maaf hyung, aku dari tadi tidak bisa menghubungimu... maka dari itu, aku tidak sempat berpamitan.." gumam Lay penuh penyesalan

_"Aku sudah merencanakan malam tahun baru yang istimewa untuk kita... aku tidak peduli berapa won yang sudah aku keluarkan, tapi jika itu tanpa kau, aku tidak tahan!"_ Suho kembali mengomel

"Maaf hyung, seharusnya kau tak perlu membuang uangmu mempersiapkannya... aku lebih suka yang sederhana.." jawab lay

_"Jika keadaannya seperti ini yang sederhanapun tak bisa kuberikan padamu..."_ Suho kembali berdecak, dia benar - benar ngambek sekarang. Dia sudah berusaha keras agar malam ini kosong schedule tapi itu nampak sia - sia saja. Tidak ada Lay disampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung... 3 hari lagi aku pulang..."

PIP

Belum selesai Lay berbicara Suho sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Lay merasa bersalah, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini untuk menenangkan namjachingu kesayangannya setengah mati itu. Kemampuan unicornya memang tidak bisa digunakan untuk jarak jauh.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar hotel yang lain, Tao dari tadi menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat tingkah Luhan yang berguling - guling diatas tempat tidurnya ketika sedang menelpon Sehun, sudah 1 jam dan telpon itu tidak putus - putus. Tentunya Sehun meminjam ponsel Suho hyung untuk menelpon Luhan. Tunggu... Meminjam? lebih tepatnya meminjam tanpa pemberitahuan.

"_Bogoshippo bogoshippo bogoshippo!"_ kata Sehun dengan nada merajuk pada Luhan

"Aku juga sayang, aku merindukan Thehuniku yang manis... ayo berhentilah ngambek, kau kira aku tidak resah disini?" Luhan masih setia membujuk kekasihnya

"_Gege__ kenapa jam jalannya lama sekali sih ketika kau tidak adaa?" _rengek Sehun lagi.

"Ya... kau mau apa memangnya? meminta Tao mempercepat waktu?"

"Itu mustahil ge... dia tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu..."

"Jangan ngambek Thehunie kuu,.."

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun berdua bersamamu ge..."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Kai untuk menteleportasikanmu kemari saja?"

"Gege kira Kai itu doraemon yang punya pintu kemana saja? itu juga mustahil gee..."

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Meminta Kris untuk terbang dan membawamu kemari?"

hening... nampaknya Sehun sedang mencerna perkataan Luhan.

"Lu ge... aku akan memutuskan telponnya sekarang! Bye!"

dan PIP, sambungannya pun terputus. Luhan merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Sehun yang berubah excited ketika memutus pembicaraan mereka. Luhan pikir itu karena Sehun kebetulan melihat MV Justin Bieber di MTV.

* * *

"Baekie hyung... Chaniie hyung... kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sehun baru saja keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berdandan rapi.

"Kami berdua mau kencan, lumayan... Makan gratis di restaurant bintang 5 yang Suho hyung sudah booking" kata Baekhyun semangat sambil ngaca di layar ponselnya memastikan ketebalan eyelinernya sudah pas dan seimbang kanan kiri.

"Lumayan kan daripada mubasir, kita saja yang memanfaatkan... jarang - jarang..." Chanyeol nyengir kuda

"Cih... kalian berdua ini selalu saja memanfaatkan hal - hal yang seperti itu... dasar pasangan tidak bermodal.." keluh Sehun

"Biar saja.. yang penting kita bisa selalu bersama... iya kan Baekiie.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang dan dibalas kecupan pipi oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun lalu meninggalkan mereka dan hendak menuju kamar Suho. Di ruang tengah dia malah bertemu dengan Kaisoo couple yang juga nampak akan pergi kencan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku sudah membuat bekal, kami mau piknik ke sungai Han sambil melihat pesta kembang api" kata Kyungsoo manis memamerkan keranjang pikniknya

"Iya... sekalian aku juga mengajak Monggu, Janggu dan Janggah jalan - jalan..." Kai tersneyum gembira sambil memeluk Monggu sedangkan Janggu dan Janggah berlari kecil berebut bola di lantai.

"Ya... bersenang - senanglah kalian!" Sehun memprotes

"Jangan ngambek Hunnie... nanti jika Luhan sudah kembali, kau berkencanlah dengannya.." Saran Kyungsoo

"Kalau mau mengajak anak - anakku juga silahkan.." Kai tersenyum janggal.

"TIDAK! TERIMAKASIH! Aku bersama Suho hyung saja! Nasib kami sama!" Sehun lalu meninggalkan dua pasangan yang akan piknik itu dan masuk kedalam kamar sang leader tanpa mengetuk.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Suho berkata sinis

"Hyung... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun mendekati Suho yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu Thehun!... pergilah..." Suho mengibaskan tangannya tanda menyuruh Sehun keluar, tapi yang disuruh malah semakin mendekat.

"Aku merindukan Luhan ge! Apa kau tidak merindukan Lay ge hyung?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja duduk di lantai dekat Suho tidur.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya! Bahkan aku rela membayar seberapapun mahalnya untuk bisa bertemu Lay sekarang!" Celetuk Suho yang sedang tidur tengkurap

"Jinjjayeo?" Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sangat Excited

"Apa wajah ini kurang serius untukmu?" Suho melotot pada Sehun

Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum nakal persis seperti senyumnya saat berencana kabur meninggalkan Chanyeol di EXO Showtime episode 3.

"Hyung... aku punya rencana!" Sehun berbisik

"Rencanya apa?"

Dan Sehun membisikkan rencana itu di telinga Suho, padahal tak satupun orang lain berada di dorm itu kecuali mereka berdua.

* * *

Sementara itu di Cina...

"Kau berdandan rapi sekali Tao... mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi

"Duizhang mengajakku kencan dan melewatkan malam pergantian tahun bersama" Tao nampak ceria, mata pandanya berbinar binar kali ini.

"Oh benarkah? waah... aku iri padamu, kenapa tiba - tiba aku merindukan Sehun ya..." Luhan terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap foto Sehun yang menjadi wallpapernya.

"Sudahlah Lu ge... 3 hari lagi kalian kan bertemu lagi, saat itu berpuas - puaslah kalian berkencan.." Tao memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

"Nikmatilah kencanmu bersama Naga Tiang itu!" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lemah pada Tao yang baru saja meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

"Xiumin hyung nampak rapi, mau kemana? Apa acara penghargaannya hari ini?" Lay terlihat bingung

"Tidak Lay, acara itu tetap besok... sekarang aku akan keluar bersama Chen untuk melihat pesta kembang api." jawab Xiumin yang baru saja mengoleskan lipbalm pada bibirnya

"Wah senangnya bisa melihat pesta kembang api... Suho hyung sangat suka melihat kembang api..." Lay menerawang kearah luar jendela hotel, melihat beberapa percikan kecil kembang api di langit.

"_Gwaenchana unicorn _yang manis... mungkin saja Suho sedang bermain kembang api bersama Sehun sekarang... mereka berdua juga pasti sedang merindukan pacar masing - masing" Xiumin memeluk Lay dan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku merindukan Suho hyung..." Lay bergumam dalam pelukan Xiumin.

"Berharaplah akan terjadinya keajaiban, seperti judul album kita... Miracle in December!" Xiumin memberi ide pada Lay. Dan Lay pun mengangguk.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Luhan dan Lay sedang memejamkan mata dan menakup kedua tangan mereka, mereka sedang berdoa memohon keajaiban. Mungkin berupa kemampuan teleportasi yang kai miliki bisa jadi nyata, entah apa saja keajaiban itu yang jelas mereka ingin Suho dan Sehun bersama mereka sekarang. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebuah bintang jatuh terlintas dilangit Beijing.

* * *

Di Korea...

"Oh... mereka ada di The Royal hotel... okay!" kata Suho kemudian memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Okay kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Suho lagi.

"Yaah... hyung, ternyata pemandangan dari atap gedung SM sangat keren ya,.. suatu saat aku akan mengajak Luhan hyung kencan di sini ah" pekik Sehun girang

DUGUDUGUDUGUDUG...

Tiba - tiba sebuah suara bising mendekati mereka beruda dan angin kencang perlahan berhembus. Bukan... bukan kekuatan Sehun yang melakukannya, tapi sebuah Helikopter tenggah mendarat diatas gedung SM saat ini.

"Tuan Kim Junmyeon, anda yang memesan Helikopter ini?" tanya seorang awak yang baru turun dari Heli

"Iya, itu aku... Kita ke The Royal hotel Beijing sekarang juga!" kata Suho mantap.

Rupanya itulah ide Sehun tadi, dia membujuk Suho untuk menyewa sebuah helikopter atau apapun yang bisa membawa mereka ke Beijing malam ini juga. Sesuai dengan kata Suho tadi, dia rela membayar berapapun demi bisa melewatkan malam pergantian Tahun bersama kekasih manis berdimple miliknya itu.

"Wah hyung... kini aku benar - benar bersyukur karena Suho hyungku adalah orang yang benar - benar kaya dan dermawan,... Daebak!" Sehun mengangkat dua ibu jarinya pada Suho sementara Suho hanya bisa tersenyum bangga mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat.

"_Ya iyalah gue gitu... SUHOLANG KAYA... everything is possible for me Thehunaah..."_

* * *

_Di Restaurant bintang 5  
_

Bakehyun dan Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, makan malam yang lezat dan begitu romantis, diiringi oleh alunan musik kuartet biola dan cello. Benar - benar 1 juta won yang tak terbuang percuma.

"Baekhyuniie... apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol kini menatap wajah Baekhyun, tentu apapun yang mereka lakukan di ruangan exclusive itu tidak akan dilihat oleh siapapun, ruangan exclusive seharga 1 juta won memang selalu memungkinkan apapun bisa terjadi.

"Tanya apa yeol..." Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena Chanyeol memandangnya intens.

"Apa kau begitu cemburu padaku dan Kai?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri bertanya

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Bakehyun, wajahnya memanas kali ini, matanya dia palingkan karena tak berani melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun, namja bertubuh tiang itu langsung berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun sehingga membuat tingginya sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk, membuat mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"Jawab aku baek," pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan berkata... "Aku cemburu sekali yeol... kau lebih memperhatikan Kai dariku,... bahkan kau hapal kebiasaannya dan juga tulisan tangannya.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek... aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu cemburu..." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menakup wajah mulus Baekhyun, tangan kirinya dia gerakkan untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Lihat aku..." pinta Chanyeol, tak lama Baekhyun lalu mengikuti permintaan itu, dia menatap Chanyeol lekat - lekat

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangi Kai sebagai dongsaengku... dan bagiku, tetap Byun Baekhyunlah diva terbaik sepanjang masa... aku sangat mencintaimu Baek..." kata Chanyeol dengan nada lembut dengan suaranya yang berat.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di pipi Baekhyun perlahan berpindah ke tengkuk baekhyun untuk mendekatkan namja manis itu kepadanya. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan kedua bibir kissable itupun akhirnya bersentuhan, perlahan saling mengecup namun semakin dalam dan menuntut satu sama salin.

"sarangahe Baek.." kata Chanyeol sebentar, "Nadoo" balas Baekhyun, kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan ciuman dengan latar belakang kembang api yang terlihat melalui kaca jendela ruang exclusive itu.

* * *

_Di taman sungai Han..._

Kai baru saja selesai mengikat tali anak - anaknya di sebuah pohon dekat karpet piknik mereka terbentang. Dia agak kesusahan karena ketiga anak kesayangannya itu sangat hyper, terutama Janggu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri baru selesai membereskan kotak makan yang tadi mereka nikmati kembali ke keranjang piknik.

"Malam yang indah... masakan yang enak... dan Kyungsoo yang cantik... aku bahagia.." Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Oh jangan lupa Monggu, Janggu dan Janggah yang lucu itu..." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan Kai padanya.

"Ayo kita lihat bintangg dan kembang api di atas." ajak Kyungsoo. Kai nampak bingung tapi dia menurut saja.

Kyungsoo kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet piknik mereka, kemudian tangan mungilnya menepuk sisi kirinya yang kosong. Kai kemudian mengikuti Sinyal itu dan turut merebahkan tubuhnya namun dengan posisi terbalik, Jika kepala kyungsoo berada di utara, maka kepala kai di selatan, dan Kai merebahkan tubuhnya sejajar hingga wajah mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Aku heran saat aku menatap mata bundar dan bibir heartshape ini, heran mengapa bisa aku jatuh cinta padanya" kata Kai dengan smirk lembutnya

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu?" Kyungsoo seperti biasa mengeluarkan reaksi

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, hanya saja... kau mirip dengan tokoh pororo yang suka aku tonton,,, atau mungkin aku suka menonton pororo karena kau mirip dengannya ahahahahaha..." Jongin tertawa terbahak, namun kyungsoo jadi cemberut

"Apa aku selucu itu?" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak

"Tidak..." jawab Kai langsung

"Boleh aku jujur?" Kai bertanya lagi

"Apa?" balas Kyungsoo

"Sampai detik ini aku tidak tau apa alasannya aku mencintaimu hyung... tapi yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah aku sangat nyaman berada bersamamu, kau selalu menjagaku, bahkan ketika kakimu cidera kau masih selalu memperhatikanku, kau selalu berada tepat saat aku membutuhkanmu, kau juga selalu menegrti dan percaya padaku, tidak pernah marah dan cemburu... kau ini seperti malaikat hyung.."

lagi - lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa ber O.O ria mendengar pengakuan Kai yang membuatnya berdebar itu.

"Hyung jangan pernah tingkalkan aku... dan jangan pernah cidera lagi... aku, aku tidak apa - apa jika harus sakit atau cidera karena latihan, tapi aku mohon jangan kau yang sakit atau cidera... karena aku tidak akan bisa merawatmu sebaik kau merawatku hyung... dan..."

Kyungsoo merasa namja berkulit tan dihadapannya ini sangat cerewet hari ini, ditengah kalimat Kai yang belum terselesaikan tadi, tiba - tiba saja Kyungsoo menempelkan bibir heartshapenya pada bibir tebal Kai. Kali ini gantian Kai yang bereskpresi O.O

Dia kaget karena mendapatkan serangan terlebih dahulu dari Kyungsoo yang biasanya pasif. Ledakan kembang api dilangit seakan pindah ke hatinya. Perlahan dia tenggelam dalam kecupan itu dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan - lahan. Ciuman itu sangat romantis dan berlangsung cukup lama, namun karena gong gongan janggu, Kai langsung melepaskan kecupan itu.

"Aaah... Janggu ya! apa kau tak bisa melihat Appamu ini senang ah? Shireo?" Kai langsung mendeath galre janggu.

"Ayo kita pulang saja,,, kita lanjutkan di rumah,..." Kata Kyungsoo yang ikut bangun

"Oh hyung... apa yang hyung maksud dengan lanjutkan dirumah?" Kai kini bersmirk ria sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah.

* * *

_Di sebuah jalanan di Cina..._

jalanan itu berubah menjadi pasar malam, namun beruntungnya Chen dan Xiumin karena dikawasan itu tak banyak yang mengenal mereka, terlebih mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan Make up komplit seperti diatas panggung, hanya BB cream dan lipbalm saja. Itu membuat mereka natural dan bisa berbaur di jalanan seperti sekarang ini.

"BAOZI!" pekik Xiumin ketika melihat makanan favoritnya tersaji di depan matanya, segar dan baru matang

"Apa hyung mau? Akan ku traktir" Chen segera berlari meninggalkan Xiumin di tempat mereka berdiri tadi kemudian dia menuju pedagang Baozi itu dan mengisyaratkan pada si penjual bahwa dia membeli dua Baozi.

Xiumin yang diam saja karena dihadapannya kini sedang ada pawai tidak keberatan ditinggal Chen sendiri. Dia terus saja tersenyum bahagia melihat pawai yang disuguhkan hingga Xiumin sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Chen sudah kembali dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

Seaat kemudian Xiumin baru sadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan.

"Oh Chen! Kau mengagetkanku, kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu dan menatapku..?" rona merah terpancar dari pipi si Baozi

"Karena hyung terlihat sangat imut, apalagi ketika Hyung tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan seperti tadi... aku ikut bahagia.." jawab Chen masih dengan senyum damainya

"Seharusnya kau lihat pawai itu... indah sekali Chen.. jangan melihat aku terus.."

"Tapi jujur, hyung lebih indah dari apapun..."

Sejenak hening dan mereka saling tatap, Xiumin sangat bahagia saat Chen selalu mengatakannya lebih indah dari apapun.

"Oh ya... ayo kita cari tempat dan makan Baozi ini," Chen mengajak Xiumin menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak di daerah yang tidak begitu ramai dari kerumunan pawai.

Chen memberikan Baozi yang lebih besar pada Xiumin.

"Kenap punyaku lebih besar dari punyamu Chen?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Karena yang itu special untuk Baozi hyungku.. ayo dimakan hyung!" Chen begitu bersemangat.

Mereka berdua makan baozi dalam keadaan saling diam, tapi Chen sedikit tersenyum - senyum malu disebelah Xiumin seperti ada yang aneh.

"aah... aku mengigit sesuatu.." Xiumin kemudian mengabil sesuatu itu dan violaa... dia menemukan sebuah cincin emas putih dalam sebuah Baozi.

Xiumin memandang cincin itu tak percaya kemudian dia melihat Chen dihadapannya sudah berlutut.

"Hyung, mulai malam ini... dan seterusnya kau ingin mengikat cinta kita dengan cincin ini... kau ingin kita selalu bersama - sama... aku sangat mencintaimu hyung" Chen tersneyum dan

_Tes..._

Air mata Xiumin jatuh tepat di cincin itu, Xiumin terharu mendapatkan kejutan seperti itu di malam yang spesial bersama orang yang paling spesial baginya.

"Kenapa Hyung menangis?"

"Aku terharu... ya... kapan kau akan menyematkan cincin ini di jariku?" Xiumin yang berubah galak lagi membuat Chen semakin tertawa lebar sambil menyematkan cincin pemberiannya.

CHUP~

Dan begitulah Troll Jongdae, selalu berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Baozi kesayangannya, namun belum sempat Chen menarik bibirnya, si Baozi terlebih dulu menekan kepala belakang Chen agar tak melepas ciuman mereka.

* * *

_Di Sebuah tempat masih di Beijing_

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao menuju sebuah cafe yang jelas - jelas sudah tutup. Kris mengabil sesuatu di kantongnya, itu ternyata sebuah kunci. Dan kunci itu adalah kunci yang bisa membuka pintu cafe. HEBAT!

"Gege... bagaimana gege bisa mendapatkan kunci itu? dan di mana ini?" Tao bertanya kebingungan

Kris hanya terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti dapur. Kris lalu menyalakan lampu dan violah... sebuah meja makan dua kursi sudah tertata rapi di tengah dapur, namun tidak ada makanannya sama sekali.

"Ini adalah cafe milik sahabatku dulu, aku meminjamnya untuk memberikan kejutan untukmu!" Kata Kris sambil menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Tao duduk

"Kejutan apa ge?" Tao yang baru duduk menatap penasaran si Naga tiang itu.

"Kita akan makan malam dengan... masakan buatanku! Aku akan memasak untukmu!" jawab Kris bangga

"Astaga gege,... demi apapun apa gege bisa masak?"

"Apa kau sedang meragukan kekasihmu ini panda?"

"Tidak ge... hanya saja aku belum pernah melihat gege memasak sebelumnya.."

"Ya... walaupun hasil gambaranku tidak sebagus harapannya, tapi aku yakin... masakanku akan berhasil dan akan menjadi masakan terenak!" Kris langsung memakai apron dan mengambil bahan - bahan dan mulai memasak.

"Sejak kapan gege bisa masak?"

Kris diam..

"Apa gege pernah masak sesuatu sebelumnya?"

Kris masih diam..

"Gege mau masak apa?"

Kris masih cuek dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"Gege apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Kris tak menjawab...

"Gege jangan mencampurkan itu..."

BYUUUR...

"OOAAAAAHHH..." Kris akhirnya berteriak.

Baru saja tao akan memperingatkan Kris bahwa belum saatnya dia menuangkan rum ke penggorengan tapi kris malah menuangkannya dan akhirnya Api besar muncul dan api itu menjalar kemana - mana.

"GEGE! AWAS..."

"YAA... API API API... WAAA..."

"GEGE DIMANA TEMPAT AIRNYA?"

"AKU TIDAK TAU..."

Tao lalu berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa memadamkan api.

"MATI KAU API MATI... YAAAH..." Kris melemparkan sayur pada sumber api dan api itu masih tidak mau mati

BRUUUZZZZ...

Akhirnya Tao datang dan menyemprotkan gas pemadam api dari tabung kecil berwarna merah yang digantung tak jauh dari sana.

"HUUUH... AKHIRNYA MATI JUGA..."

Kris jatuh lemas terduduk di dapur bersamaan dengan Tao. Sedetik kemudian mereka baru sadar bahwa dapur yang mereka gunakan kini keadaannya sangat berantakan.

"Gege kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Tao sambil menyeka keringat Kris

"Aku baik... kau baik - baik saja pandaku?" Kris balik bertanya

"Tidak ge... aku... lapar..." demi tuhan Tao jujur sekali

"tunggu di sini..."

"Gege mau kemana? Jika gege mau memasak lagi sebaiknya jangan! Jangan pernah menyentuh kompor lagi!" Tao nampak terkena serangan phobia.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mantelnya yang tadi dia gantung. Kris mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan membawanya padad Tao.

"Hamburger..." pekik Tao gembira,

"Aku... sengaja mempersiapkan plan B... jika Plan Aku tidak berhasil" Kris nampak kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

GREB

Tao langsung memeluk Kris.

"Tidak apa - apa ge..."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat malu saat ini...aku tak bisa memasak, tak bisa menggambar dan tak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan baik, aku sungguh tidak berguna.." lirih Kris dalam pelukan sang panda pujaan

"Tidak juga, ada dua hal yang gege bisa lakukan dengan baik!" kata Tao masih memeluk Kris

"Apa itu?"

"satu, menjadi super airport look model dan..."

"Dan...?"

"Mencintaiku,,"

Hening sejenak hingga tao kembali berkata. "Gege selalu bisa mencintaiku dengan baik, menjagaku dan selalu ada untukku... bahkan gege selalu berusaha agar menjadi pacar yang baik untukku... aku bersyukur punya kekasih sepertimu Kris ge"

Mendengar penuturan itu Kris lalu melepas pelukan Tao dan tanpa aba - aba langsung melumat bibir sang peach pujaan.

"Gegee... stop... setidaknya izinkan aku makan burger dulu.."

* * *

Di The royal Hotel.

Helikopter sewaan Suho baru saja mendarat dengan mulus di atap gedung hotel tempat pujaan hati mereka berada.

"Oh... Lay ada di kamar 2218 dan Luhan 2217 okay" Suho yang baru saja mendapat telepon dari informannya segera beraksi.

"Kita berpisah di sini, aku akan bertemu Lay dan kau cari Luhan di kamar 2217! Okay!" kata si Suholang kaya pada Sehun

"Sip hyung... terimakashi banyak kau memang angelku!" Sehun megacungkan dua jempolnya lagi

"Ingat kita hanya punya waktu sampai besok pukul 8 pagi! Arrachi" kata suho lagi.

* * *

Kamar 2218.

Ponsel Lay berdering.

"Hallo hyung" Lay segera mengangkatnya begitu tau siapa yang memanggil

_"Oh... ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa kau sedang menangis?" _tanya Suho

"mmm..." Lay hanya bergumam

"_Mianhae..._ apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Suho dengan nada yang sangat tenang

"Tentu saja hyung, aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu..." jawab Lay

"_Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"_

"Tentu saja Hyung... aku ingin memelukmu saat ini"

"_Jinjja? Kalau begitu peluk aku sekarang!"_

_"_Tidak mungkin bisa... kita ada di tempat yang berbeda"

"_Tak ada yang tak mungkin jika kau menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Junmyeon!"_

Tok Tok Tok

"Sebentar hyung, sepertinya Xiumin hyung sudah kembali, aku buka pintu dulu"

"_Baiklah"_

Lay lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan ... cklek...

"Kau bisa memelukku sekarang, unicornku.."

Kris merentangkan tangannya menyambut Lay. Lay sempat membatu tak percaya namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan sang pujaan hati.

"Hyung kau datang... kau benar benar di sini... bagaimana bisa...?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau mengencani Kim Junmyeon!"

Lay langsung menarik Suho masuk kekamar lalu kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Lay mengangguk

"Peluk aku lebih lama sayang, karena aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Lay pun memper erat pelukannya namu perlahan Suho mulai mengecup ujung kepala Lay lalu kening lalu hidung dan kemudian bibr namja berdimpel itu pun tak luput dilumatnya.

* * *

Di kamar 2217...

Luhan sedang menonton TV, sebenarnya itu adalah acara komedi namun Luhan sama sekali tidak tertawa, pikirannya ada bersama Sehun.

Tok tok tok.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Oh aneh, ini baru setengah jam tao pergi kenapa sudah kembali?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sambil tertunduk.

Ceklek...

"Kenapa pulang cepat sekali Tao..?" Luhan nampak membuka pintu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia jadi tidak sadar siapa yang baru saja datang sampai akhirnya dia menyadari, sepasang sepatu dihadapannya adalah sepasang sepatu couplenya dengan Sehun.

Namja manis bermata rusa itu langsung mendongak dan melihat Sehun dihadapannya sudah tersenyum sangat manis, membawa dua gelas bubble tea di tangannya.

"Sehunnie... ini benar kau? Benar Sehunnieku?" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dan menangis.

"Lu ge... kenapa menangis? Aku datang untukmu Lu ge..." Kata Sehun pelan

"Aku merindukanmu anak nakal! Kenapa kau bisa di sini? bagaimana bisa?" Luhan masih tak percaya, kemudian dia menyeret Sehun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hehehhee... tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin ketika kau menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan Suho hyung!"

Jawaban itu menjelaskan semuanya, Luhan pun menngerti dan memeluk Sehun hingga namja yang dipeluk terjatuh dan keduanya ambruk keatas tempat tidur.

Luhan tengkuran diatas tubuh Sehun yang terlentang. Mereka berdua saling tatap dan tersipu.

"Selamat Tahun baru Hyung... maaf hadiahku hanya bubble tea!" kata Sehun agak canggung

"Singkirkan bubble tea itu sekarang juga, karena aku tidak mau itu sebagai hadiahku!" Luhan pura - pura cemberut

Sehun lalu meletakkna kedua gelas bubble tea di meja nakas samping tempat tidur tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

"Aku tidak punya hadiah lain selain itu hyung" lirih Sehun.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya"

Sehun cengo

"Kau! Hadiahku adalah kau..."

CHUP~

Luhan langsung mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan agressif.

"Hyung kau nakal sekali..." kekeh Sehun disela - sela ciuman panas mereka.

* * *

Dan akhirnya semua member EXO merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama pasangan mereka masing - masing di suasana, situasi, tempat dan kondisi yang berbeda. Kalian suka yang mana? ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuChen, TaoRis, SuLay atau HunHan?

Happy New Year EXOstans! Always support EXO! Semoga di tahun 2014 semua mimpi kita yang belum tercapai bisa kita wujudkan! Dan semoga EXO semakin bersinar!

Oh ya, bagi yang mau ikut SM Audition author mensupport kalian semuanya semoga lolos dan berhasi trainee di SM! FIGHTING!

Akhir kata author ucapkan Auuuuuuu,... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!

RnR Hajuseo...


End file.
